


Curiosity

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L/Girl!Light. L decides he has some exploring to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

He was naked. Crouched over her like a large, awkward spider. He was also hard, his erection bobbing amid his gawky limbs, incongruously. Light tried to wriggle away but there were few places to go whilst still being chained to him. He was surprisingly well-endowed, which seemed somehow superfluous on him. He took his delicate hold of her pyjama vest and pulled it up over her head. Light was no virgin and had shown her breasts to previous boyfriends, but somehow having the detective staring at them with his customary scrutiny made her flush uncomfortably.  
“Hmmm,” He said, cupping one breast with his hand. She was not well-endowed, so his fingers encompassed it all.  
The cover of their conveniently shared bed had dislodged, leaving them both exposed to the cold night air. Light felt her nipples harden.  
“What….” She began.  
He was exploring her chest like he was testing a new invention. He grabbed her arms and pulled them up, watching her breasts rise as he did so. After that, he cupped them with both hands, running the pads of his thumbs along the undersides, and giving them a gentle squeeze. Surprisingly, she felt good held in his hands that way. It occurred to her that she hadn’t really been touched in a while. The beautiful, smart Light Yagami was never one to seek out affection, after all, as it always came to her.  
L released her breasts, before gently but swiftly knocking her onto her back. Her backside sat in his lap and her knees were bent over his shoulders. It was a vulnerable position and Light fought the urge to kick him hard. But there was nowhere for her to go, and perhaps he just wanted to explore. And his behaviour if she didn’t comply wasn’t worth the bother. If he tried anything further, she’d attack.  
He glowed pale in the moonlight, his eyes hollows and his hair a dark halo around his head. She could feel his erection pressing into the back of her thigh, smearing pre-cum. He pulled at the waist band of her shorts, then, down over her knees and her feet. She was entirely exposed in front of him. Although he’d likely seen her naked on camera, that was very different from seeing her splayed out in front of him like that. And so Light blanched, awkwardly. She was no damsel in distress, and a swift kick was headed towards L’s white shoulder. His reflexes proved faster than hers, however, and he caught her firmly by the ankle. Swiftly, he took both of them, and placed her feet so they were planted on either side of him. This left her open wider and she started to struggle once again.  
This urged him to lean forward. He was skinny, it was true, but the male broadness of his shoulders and the whipcord muscles under his skin made it quite clear who was the stronger, here. But his movements were still gawky and awkward as he brushed her lips with his.  
“I need…” she began. It would be painful if he tried to enter her just then.  
“Yes,” he whispered, in response. The moist tip of his cock pressed into the spot just above her clitoris. However, as Light was not yet aroused, his brushing against her only made her contract at the thought of him forcing his way into her. He didn’t, however, and instead pulled back.  
His main plan, it seemed, was to use his fingers. At least at first, anyway. He spread her lips by taking them delicately, and drawing them aside if they were curtains. They wouldn’t stay unless he held them, but Light found herself moving against his fingers, ever so slightly. He let go with one hand, and brushed his fingers down her exposed sex. She writhed more, this time, as he touched more sensitive flesh. She could hear his breathing, ever intensifying, as he was exploring. Light felt warmth pooling in her nether regions, uncomfortably so.  
L continued prodding her folds, as if he was looking for something. His fingers were smooth and his touches were light, and she found herself wishing that he would just…and then he slipped one finger inside her. Light felt her tightness grip around his knuckles, and doubly so when he pushed a second one in. She winced as he forced in a third finger. He seemed to notice this and his fingers stopped moving for a moment. Only for a moment as he continued soon after. Light realised that his breathing was incredibly heavy by that point, and that his cock was twitching, his hips beginning to jerk.  
However, Light got so caught up in the thrusting of his long fingers that she did not notice him preparing to enter her. She cried out when she felt the rubber-covered tip of his penis force its way inside of her. He supported himself above her, his hands planted on either side of her head. She saw him staring at the wall behind them, and his hips shaking ever so slightly. He clearly was trying to slow down, but his body was telling him to thrust hard and to fill her as much as he possibly could.  
She felt her straining vagina spasm around him, trying to keep him out. He started pumping, anyway, however. Light felt tears come to her eyes as he stretched her further than she could go. She was moist from his administrations, though, and this eventually helped the sensations dull a little. She had been twitching with arousal before, after all. It was just his size that she couldn’t take.  
Without warning, L swept her up, and pulled her flush against him, her breasts squashed against his narrow chest. This obviously gave him leverage to begin pushing her down onto him, only to pull her back up again by her waist. He still filled her uncomfortably, but here there was a slightly different angle. From here, she was able to control her movements a little better, her inner muscles and the position of her legs. She wrapped them around his waist, which gave her a chance to build up her own rhythm despite the strain.  
Although his movements were rough, they were jerky and awkward, as if he was unused to even making them. Settling into her own pattern, Light could tell that he would come soon. As she still ached inside, it would only be right to use his largeness and her tightness against him. She readies her sore, spasming inner muscles as best she could and squeezed. It wasn’t as strong as it would have been if she’d ached less, but his size and lack of experience prevented him from being able to continue building up in confusion.  
His brow knotted in confusion and frustration. “…L-light…?” he groaned, arching his back, trying to snap his hips. “I need…”  
“Not before me,” she responded, curtly, the tone of her voice belying the quail of her insides. He was thrumming inside her, his organ wet and straining. She wriggled and he gasped. It was then that she pushed him onto his back. This changed his angle somewhat and the maximised control made it much easier for her. She bent over him, her knees embedded in the sheets and her clitoris being allowed a lot more stimulation as it was positioned against his heated flesh.  
It allowed for that familiar velvet pain/pleasure to begin building, letting the ache of being so invaded begin to dim. She watched L’s face as it crumpled in agonised pleasure. His skinny arms splayed, oddly, when he’d been pushed and hadn’t been able to right himself. His eyes opened just a dark sliver, and she saw that bemused expression as he wondered how he’d lost, so.  
It took a while for her pleasure to build absolutely, and she came, watched him and he watched her, her chest jiggling and her hips rotating. His eyed widened and he bucked his own hips and arched his back.  
Afterwards, they both lay beside each other. No pressing of her head and hands to his chest. The duvet was off and she glanced at him, his pale body covered in uncharacteristic sweat. His legs were sprawled apart and she could see his flaccid penis resting between them, wet and in its slipping condom.  
Her pussy still felt strained in the aftermath, but it felt somewhat pleasant with the twinges of an orgasm had.  
“…so why…?” she asked.  
“I am wary of prostitutes, Light-chan,” he said, brusquely.  
“So you’d never…?”  
“No.”

Later, L made some additions to an encrypted file entitled ‘Female Anatomy – Notes’, before scrambling the title and hiding it safely away on his hard-drive.

After that, he returned to the bed he and Light shared, trying to work out how to word why exactly he kept wanting to do it over and over again, even if it proved distracting.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Note kink meme.


End file.
